Two Kings
by Terra151
Summary: A story of Ouran High School's Host King and Shadow King and their reign behind closed doors.
1. Love me

Kyouya sighed, he was doing it again. Tamaki was ranting to the Host Club what a 'wonderful dear Mommy was to him'. Kyouya rolled his eyes. That moron. He'd have to kick his ass later. He looked at the clock seeing it was time to leave and cut off Tamaki's rant,

"Alright everyone, time to get going." Kyouya announced.

"Sure thing, Mommy!" Tamaki said.

"Not you." Kyouya said with his most threatening voice, "I need to talk to you."

"Ha ha." The twins laughed at Tamaki's stricken face, "Milord's in trouble!"

"It's not that shocking…" Haruhi said walking out the door.

"Bye you guys, and be sure not to kill him, ok Kyou-chan?" Honey said leaving with Mori.

"Have fun, boss." The twins smirked before shutting the door.

Then it was silent. Tamaki was shaking he was so nervous. He hated it when he was in trouble. Kyouya said nothing but just glared at him, making Tamaki for once stay silent. After a long moment, he dropped his gaze and sighed as he approached Tamaki. Tamaki flinched; fearing Kyouya would whap him upside the head but Kyouya merely laid his head against Tamaki's shoulder.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki asked nervously.

"Why do insist on being so ostentatious about me?" Kyouya asked tiredly,

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tamaki asked running a hand over the back Kyouya's head.

"Because it's a secret." Kyouya said looking at him, "Remember?"

"I know…" Tamaki said quietly, "But you make me so happy." He said in a quiet but sincere voice.

Kyouya looked away, then let out a small smile,

"You big goof." He said walking toward the door. Tamaki followed behind, holding his hand securely,

"So are you coming to my house today?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kyouya replied,

"Then we can talk, hold hands, cuddle, kiss and do cute 'boyfriendy' things." Tamaki said excitedly.

Kyouya grinned despite himself,

"You're such a hopeless romantic."

They got into the limo and went over to Tamaki's house. Tamaki never releasing his hand and Kyouya making sure to run his thumb across the teen's knuckles. Thankfully Tamaki didn't live in the main estate so all they had to deal with was Shima. They greeted her and then went upstairs. Tamaki shut the door and Kyouya sat on the bed.

Tamaki loved their time together here, because when they were alone there were no barriers between them. Kyouya was not nearly as cold as he was with others, he would hold him and kiss him. He didn't like to say that he loved him, but he would be so gentle when he touched him, it was nothing like he'd ever experienced or expected to.

"So, what would you like to do, my darling?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya tried not to whap him but he sounded like he was wooing a guest at the club, and frankly, Kyouya wasn't interested in that. He pulled Tamaki into a kiss. Tamaki was surprised but went with it, moving to straddle Kyouya on the bed. Kyouya moaned and let his fingers comb into Tamaki's hair. Tamaki pulled back,

"Wait…" He said nervously.

"What is it?" Kyouya asked.

"Are we…um…you know?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya smirked mentally. Tamaki couldn't say making love.

"We don't have to." Kyouya assured him, kissing his forehead.

Tamaki didn't answer but kissed Kyouya's neck. "Are you alright?" Kyouya asked, feeling that something was off with Tamaki.

"Yes, but I need a favor…" Tamaki said quietly.

Kyouya looked at him seriously,

"What?"

Tamaki shut his eyes suddenly and kissed him with a passion Kyouya never knew he possessed. He moaned as Tamaki pressed their bodies closer together and his lips tried to claim dominance. He almost did what Tamaki was hoping for. He was scared, that much was obvious to the shadow king and he was trying to distract Kyouya, but why. He pulled back,

"Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

"What's wrong?" Kyouya asked.

"Nothing." He said not looking at him as he moved to nip his collar bone.

Kyouya grit his teeth, loving how it felt but hating that he would have to stop him. He flipped their positions and pinned Tamaki under him. His eyes were wide as he stared up at Kyouya. "What are you…?"

"What is the favor?" Kyouya asked, "You tried to distract me as soon as you brought it up."

"Nevermind." Tamaki said shaking his head.

"No, tell me." Kyouya commanded.

"I don't want to." Tamaki said not looking at him.

Kyouya turned his chin so that he could at least see his face,

"Too bad." He said sternly.

Tamaki was silent. He waited but Tamaki wouldn't say. Finally Kyouya leaned down and kissed his forehead, stroking the sides of his face tenderly, "What is it…?" He pleaded.

He was surprised to see that this caused Tamaki to begin crying. This was frightening, Tamaki wasn't one to cry. What could have him this upset?

"Tamaki?"

"I'm sorry." He choked out.

"Hey…" Kyouya soothed, "Shhh…."

"I just…" Tamaki started, "It's embarrassing and weird…"

"You can tell me." Kyouya said quietly.

He wasn't sure what to do about this. Normally Tamaki told him everything, whether he wanted to hear it or not. So if there was something he was hiding, it was serious. Thankfully Tamaki seemed close to cracking but still, it scared him, what lay hidden in the blonde beauty?

Tamaki buried his face in Kyouya's chest, no longer crying but his eyes still damp from the tears. Kyouya looked down at him when he heard Tamaki mumble something.

"What?" He asked. He mumbled it again, trying to bury his face more in embarrassment. Kyouya sighed and leaned down to listen, "I can't hear you…"

Then he said it, so quietly Kyouya almost missed it again but he heard it crystal clear. He tensed when he heard the words.

"Love me."

Kyouya pulled back to look down at Tamaki,

"Tamaki…"He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said looking away, "I know it's stupid."

"No…no…" Kyouya soothed, his heart broken for him.

At first he'd been angry when he heard that, of course he loved him! But when he thought about what he'd asked, it made sense. Tamaki's family wanted nothing to do with him and often told him so, now he longed for verbal affirmation. He thought of plenty occasions, such as the club where he breathed on their words of love and his beauty and if they didn't, he tried to build himself up. After all, it was all he'd had for years now. He wasn't conceited; he was just trying to heal.

Kyouya now felt frightened himself. He knew what Tamaki wanted but was afraid to give it. He wasn't a verbal person. He hated talking. No one in his family had ever used the word love. He always let Tamaki give the flowery words, but he was a man of action: touching, helping, and loving. His actions proved his love more than his words. But Tamaki…he needed both.

For once he felt his insecurities take over and he looked away. He shook slightly, knowing what he had to do. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather his inner strength, knowing Tamaki would never hurt him.

He leaned over and kissed Tamaki's forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his lips.

Love me.

"I do." Kyouya whispered. "So much…"

Tamaki looked at him surprised he'd spoken at all.

"Kyouya?"

"To be honest…I'm scared shitless." Kyouya admitted.

Tamaki heart broke at such honesty. Kyouya was stepping completely out of his comfort zone. The man was always made of walls and defenses and for once, he was admitting he was frightened.

"Me too." Tamaki said.

Kyouya kissed Tamaki again,

"I love you, you big goof."

"Oh, mon ami..." Tamaki said slipping into French. "Je t' aime, mon cheri."

Kyouya looked away, when he said that and kissed him. Tamaki clinging to Kyouya as he whispered the words he longed for in his ear. He kissed his neck,

"You're so beautiful…"

"Love me…" Tamaki whispered.

His collard bone,

"You're kind."

"Love me…" Tamaki repeated feeling his heart swell.

His chest,

"You love even when other don't."

"Don't stop…" Tamaki pleaded,

Then his back to his lips,

"You're perfect, Tamaki Suoh."

Tamaki held Kyouya's face as he kissed him, feeling everything that Kyouya couldn't put to words and all the things that he had. This was no longer a game of the sexuality, this was love, pure and intimate. Going straight into his heart and soul and for once, healing what was there.

Later that night they lay together in Tamaki's bed. Tamaki sleeping against Kyouya's chest, contentedly. Kyouya looking down at the blonde. He ran a hand over the blonde locks and sighed. Tamaki would never forget what occurred that night, Kyouya felt insecure still, what if he was to do it again? Tamaki snuggled against him sleepily, making Kyouya smile. He'd do it for him…he'd love him, even if it meant baring his heart for him…Tamaki was worth it.

* * *

><p>Yes, I decided to repost this story again! Please comment! ^_^<p> 


	2. Trust

**Beep-Beep-Beep** _Click!_

Kyouya turned off his phone's alarm. He sighed, he hated mornings…Tamaki let out a contented yawn as he slowly awoke,

"Morning Kyouya." He said sleepily.

"Morning." Kyouya said gruffly. If he hadn't been so concerned with keeping their relationship a secret then he wouldn't have woken up this early. "Come on."

"Kay." Tamaki said, oddly obedient when he was half awake. Kyouya got dressed and Tamaki watched sleepily from the bed.

"I'll go to the guest bedroom, where I was supposed to sleep. You should go out before me."

"Okay, Mommy." He said easily.

"Honestly Tamaki, why do I get the feeling you're not taking me seriously?" Kyouya asked facing him.

Tamaki didn't answer but just smiled. Rising to his feet and fixing Kyouya's tie.

"I do, but you worry too much…" He said kissing Kyouya, "Everything will be fine."

"You can't know that." Kyouya said.

Tamaki just smiled,

"Love you."

Kyouya looked away,

"Me too."

This was the relationship they'd built for themselves. So tender and intimate it could never be exposed to the public. Especially considering their noble births. Kyouya sighed, he truly wondered how long they could keep this up. The thought made his heart sink a little.

"Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked in the doorway of the host club. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Kyouya said not looking up from his notebook.

"You seem a little stressed." Haruhi prodded.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned over."

Kyouya felt himself brighten once more as he glanced at Tamaki. Kyouya grinned inwardly. Tamaki was performing excellently. To be honest, he loved how he could merely place a catalog or magazine on his desk and Tamaki would fall headlong into the world he imagined. In this case…it was good to be the shadow waved over at Kyouya and continued flirting with the girls, never knowing how much Kyouya enjoyed his antics.

After the club hours were over he approached Kyouya,

"How did I do?"

"You did well, Tamaki. Excellent job." He said calmly in a manner of fact way.

Tamaki smiled, knowing Kyouya was still trying to stay in composure around the other host members. The twins snorted,

"You're so self absorbed boss." They joked.

"Shut-up! You shady doppelgangers!"

Kyouya could feel Haruhi's eyes on them. He understood that she was beginning to comprehend their relationship, but he trusted her discretion.

"We're gonna go now!" The twins announced leaving the Host Club, the other members following suit. Tamaki then glanced at Kyouya,

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." Kyouya whispered back, returning the small smile. It was their intimate greeting. A way for them to acknowledge that they were alone. Kyouya pulled Tamaki to him,

"I missed you..." Tamaki muttered into Kyouya's neck.

"I never left." Kyouya teased.

"Hey, um...about last night..."

"What about it?" Kyouya asked seriously.

Tamaki kissed him sincerely,

"Thank you."

Kyouya looked away, still feeling a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. Tamaki let out a gentle smile, proud he was the first one Kyouya had been intimate with.

"Je t'aime, mère." He whispered. _I love you Mommy_

Kyouya gave him a light glare, he hated being called a mother...

"I' roi d'ombre de m a' vous." Kyouya replied, he himself knowing French. _I'm The Shadow King to you._

"Naturellement, mon amour." Tamaki grinned before kissing him once more._ _Naturally, my love...__

This was the side of Kyouya that he loved. The gentle, witty side of him that he didnt let anyone else see. The side that could be sarcastic and intimate with no need for alterior motives and facades. This was him,

His Kyouya.

"Say, Mommy. Can we do a Victorian Cosplay next?"

"If you let me account it into the budget it should be acceptable."

"Yay!"

"But..." Kyouya said turning Tamaki's face toward his once more, "No Host talk when we're alone..."

"Yes dear..." Tamaki sighed, melting at Kyouya's commanding tone.

Kyouya kissed him, letting his hands carass his body, his fingers explore. His mouth detached from Tamaki's over to his earlobe,

"I love you, Tamaki Suoh."

Tamaki gazed up at him with amythest eyes,

"Je t'aime avec toute mon 'ame." _I love you with all of my heart. _

Kyouya lead them to one of the couches and moved to straddle Tamaki, who lay on his back across the seats. His fingers stroked his jawline.

"Tamaki, Je suis effraye'..." He whispered, his voice trembling, _Tamaki, I'm scared..._

Tamaki's eyes widened. This was new. Kyouya was never scared. Hurt, Angry, Lonely, Dissapointed...sure, but Scared? Tamaki cradled his face,

"Of what?"

"Losing you..." He whispered, "I've never done this before...and if I give you all of my heart...I'll shatter when we have to separate..."

Tamaki's mouth formed a firm line,

"You couldn't shatter if you tried..." He murmured with a gentle smile, kissing his forehead, "You're too strong for that..."

Kyouya's eyes periced his own suddenly. It wasn't a look of anger, but pure anguish. He truly loved him...

"You remember...last night?" Kyouya started.

"Yes..." Tamaki said slowly.

"I...I need..." Kyouya stuttered, his fingers clutching Tamaki's coat sleeve.

"Shh..." Tamaki said in understanding, pulling Kyouya completely on top of him and wrapping his arms around him. His love surrounding Kyouya like a mother's love for her child, "You're alright..." The blonde soothed.

"J-just don't leave me..." Kyouya pleaded, "If you leave...then I'll never be able to be what I want to be...I'll be forced back into my Father's mold."

"Calmez, vers le bas, cheri. Je suis ici." Tamaki said shakily, knowing Kyouya was right... _Calm down darling, I'm here._

"Ne les laissez pas vous enlever...Sans vous je ne suis rien." Kyouya whispered into Tamaki's hair. _Don't let them take you...Without you, I'm nothing..._

"Comment est-ce que j'ai osé ? Si je devais vous laisser je mourrais…" Tamaki replied honestly. _How could I? If I were to leave you, I would die... _

Kyouya looked down at his blonde lover in surprise, he'd never seen Tamaki so sincere. He let Tamaki hold him close and for once, do something reckless...Something that was outside of his father's plans for him, outside of what was responsible, outside of what was safe...

He trusted.

* * *

><p>Updated! Please Comment! ^_^<p> 


End file.
